The present invention relates generally to simulated wire wheel trim for automotive vehicles, and particularly an improved construction and method of assembly of same.
Ever since the advent of the automobile, wire wheels have held a special attraction as providing an aesthetically pleasing decorative trim to the vehicle. The rapidly increasing popularity of sport and simulated sport vehicles has created a strong demand for wire wheels to obtain an overall aesthetically appealing vehicle. As vehicle weights and the speeds at which they may be driven began to increase, the structurally weak authentic wire wheels were gradually replaced by simulated wire wheel covers for use on the stronger steel flange-type wheels. Also, wire wheels are susceptible to misalignment and unbalance due to impact with road obstacles, whereas the conventional steel wheels are relatively impervious to such damage. Simulated wire wheel trim members have evolved to the present state where such wheel covers provide a remarkably authentic deep appearance which contributes significantly to the vehicle aesthetics.
In order to achieve this authentic appearance in a simulated wire wheel trim member, it is generally desirable to provide more than one layer of radial spokes in a relatively deep configuration in order to simulate the true depth of a wire wheel. However, simulated wire wheel covers heretofore known have generally included a backing member to support the hub, which has significantly increased the difficulty in providing the desired degree of visual depth in the wheel trim.
Accordingly, one object of the instant invention resides in the provision of a hub section having containment means for the spokes which is also supported by the spokes so that no backing member is required and a sense of depth can be obtained. The containment means retains several layers of spokes in a virtually unlimited number of design configurations, thereby demonstrating another object of this invention, namely to provide a great degree of manufacturing and design flexibility while providing a more realistic effect in simulating a wire wheel.
Another object of the invention concerns the provision of means and method of fabrication to preclude rattle and vibration at the terminal end portions of the wire spokes of a siumlated wire wheel cover.
Another object of this invention is to provide a very light-weight simulated wire wheel to contribute as little added weight as possible to the unsprung vehicle weight, so as to minimize any adverse effect on ride and fuel economy.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an improved method of assembly which, in addition to having the aforementioned manufacturing and design flexibility, is simple, inexpensive and capable of being performed either manually or by an automatically controlled machine operation.
Another object of the instant invention concerns the provision of an improved wheel trim design that will withstand distortion due to changes in temperature and variant and shock loading normally encountered by wheel trim and reduce the risk of fracture by that distortion in normal operation.
Other objects and advantages of the instant invention will be apparent in the following specification, claims and drawings.